User talk:Thezoologist2008
Hi Hi, which picture do you mean? :) Thanks, SteamTeam 15:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The picture I uploaded onto here. My apologies for not being more clear, lol XD. --The Zoologist 15:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it this one? If so it was drawn by a man names Owain Bell. Regarding the characters, please feel free to upload any information you can because we're happy to receive the info :) SteamTeam 15:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes:) Thank you very much. I was looking him up the week prior to this one and I simply had to know, since I had a poster very similar to this, or was it a puzzle (?), a LONG time ago. Anywho, thank you very much for the information, and I would like to help with information on the characters and their histories, if at all possible, at least in the television series. I have all the episodes up to Season 8 and will look at them to establish information on them, starting with our dear friend, Thomas, who desperately needs some much needed information in the Television series. Thank you again for your help, SteamTeam, and I look forward to helping make the Thomas and Friends Wikia the most established, informative, and up-to-date site for Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on the net! Your friend, The Zoologist 15:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Great, if you have anymore of these posters like this one, please upload them and I've created a page for Owain Bell because there wasn't one for some reason. Also, don't be too upset if some of the info you upload gets changed or deleted it's just that we have to be quite selective on what we accept otherwise it could get out of hand, I'm sure you'll agree. :) You seem like a really nice person so I'm going to add you to my friend list, if you don't mind of course. By the way, I've never seen those posters before so if you have any more pics of them please upload them, I've always admired Owain Bell's illustrations. :D your friend, SteamTeam 16:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you have any trouble please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I'll reply as soon as possible. :) Great! Unfortunately, I have not been able to find any of these, which is why I was asking if anyone had seen any others. I understand completely about the information, but hope that it will be sufficient and helpful information. And of course you can add me to your friend's list:) I think its great that they're mature people like you and me and the contributors to this site who can enjoy and talk about things like Thomas and help add information so that future generations can enjoy it and learn more. I'm 20 now and I still love the lil' blue engine The Zoologist 16:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I don't think age matters if you have a passion for something (I'm nearly 16 by the way). You'd be surprised how much vandalism we have here. But I'm glad we have sensible and responsible users like you and many others, :) SteamTeam 16:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's a shame that there has to be vandals on the net that have to ruin the sanctity of such an innocent site such as this. But at least there are people like us to make it better. Speaking of which, I just added some information on Thomas in the television series. It's only his exploits from the very first season, but its a lot. If it's too much for the page, I understand if changes must be made:). The Zoologist 16:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That looks fine to me but I'm only one of five admins so they might change it, but I think it's okay :) SteamTeam 16:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me:) I'll update some more when I get the chance. I didn't want to add too much without prior communication :) The Zoologist 16:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The other admins might feel it's a bit too much information however, mainly because the info is available in the plot section of the episode's pages. For example Thomas and Gordon] and Thomas' Train and so on. :) SteamTeam 16:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I gotcha. I just like to see the culmulative information and history for each character with their page. It makes it seem even more informative. But whatever has to be done, go for it;) I'm just happy to be able to help with anything for Thomas :) The Zoologist 16:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, I uploaded some for pictures by Owain Bell they're not posters but they are illustrations from books. Go and check them out if you want they're on Owain Bell's page. :) SteamTeam 19:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Awwww, man, nostalgia just kicked in! This takes me wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy back. Thank you so much, dude! The Zoologist 23:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I seriously think that his illustrations best define Thomas and his friends. Even more so, and this is just my opinion, than the actual Railway Series ever did. They just seem so............. perfect. I love all of them :) The Zoologist 23:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC)